User blog:DatA the F-I.S-H/A random story- Ziz what?!?
...Err...hello, I'm just writing this for the stupitidy and comedy involved. Anyway, credits got to User:Starchythecandy for the inspiration!! ~???,El Gaia~ Eric waits for his BFF Kool-Kid Bro Ziz to arrive. Eric's Point of View Now why is that bum o' a unit late? I told him that we're meeting here, right here, right now!! Geez... Welp, time to go through the timetable. 1- Troll people 2- Make people rage 3- ??? 4- Profit 3rd person POV Ziz arrives, but seems all to quiet. Eric asks him whether he's okay or not, but Ziz did not reply, but instead hanged his head in shame. After a few hours of very 'serious' philosophing that might've involved Eric being confused why Summoners were delighted to see Ziz behind their gates, something finally clicked in him. "Oh god...correct me if I'm wrong, but did they make your 6 stars form...decent?" Ziz visibly leaks from his eyes, and turned around to stare at what he considered to be a true-friend. He shakes...and turns into a bawling mess " ITS NOT FAIR!!" he screams. "WE USED TO BE THE WORST! But now... Gumi made me into a miracle of horror. Did you know what they did?? They give me FRICKIN' AoE 27 Hits on my SBB. I'm now 3rd on the top hit counts!! Not only that, they also gave me a spark boost!! " Eric shirks back in the amount of anger clearly shown to him " But did you know the very low blow? The bash bellow the belt?? U-Ushi gave me a whooping 8.4 RATING ;~;Do you know what this means?? This means, I'm considered to be better than some previously *explicit content* good units...What if.. I become OP, what if I can troll people anymore...what if,I can't be your BFF Kool-Kid Bro anymore??" A very loud slap later Ziz's face has a huge handmark across it. Still glowing and bright red. "I have no idea why the hell your getting your feathers in the gutter for this, but I think this attitude has to stop!!" exclaims Eric. Eric's expression then visibly softened " Look, I know this is hard for you, but I swear, we will get through this. Right'o, do you see Kikuri and Sefia over there?" "Yeah, what about them?" "They used to be the most OP unit back in the day, and look what happens to them in a month? They got frickin' overclasses. Now with that in mind, how long will Summoners worship you like a god? Remember bro, we will get through this, become the most badass crap units to ever come across El Gaia!! We will troll Summoners, make them spend money, just to get us over and over again, this I swear." Ziz tears up once again and hugs Eric tightly, then he releases him when his face started turning blue. 'I..thank you man, your the best bro a guy can ever ask for, seriously, I don't know how to get through this without your help." With that, Eric and Ziz walk/fly off into the distances like badass crappy units. Badass crappy units indeed.. :) Category:Blog posts